Late Night Visitor
by FaygoLemons
Summary: Axel and Demyx start an intimate relationship. crappy summary LEMON! ONE-SHOT! AKUDEMY DAY!


**Happy AkuDemy day everybody! x3 I decided to write this during my summer school class lol. Then my friend stole it and got mentally scarred since he's one of those ignorent straight guys who hate yaoi heheh sucks for him xP **

**Anyhoo I hope you enjoy this little oneshot and gimme good reviews! **

Demyx walked through the hallways of the castle that never was. He was finally finished with his three hour long mission and now was ready to relax in his bed and sleep. But first, he had to pay one member an expecting visit.

He stopped at number eight's door and blushed bright red. He knew exactly what would go on as soon as he would enter that door.

He hesitantly knocked on the door and bit his lip as the redhead opened it, smirking. "I was wondering when you would get back." He said warmly, caressing the sitar player's cheek. Demyx closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. Axel then let him in, shutting and locking the door behind him.

Once the door was locked, Demyx found himself pushed against the wall, lips locked onto the fire wielder's. He then moaned and ran his hands all over Axel's well toned body, already fully aroused and wanting even more.

Axel had noticed this, but he decided, being the man that he is, to excite the water wielder even more, so his future orgasm can be the best one he's ever had. He broke apart from the latter, and sank his teeth deep into Demyx's neck. Demyx whimpered that became a long supressed moan, loving the ecstatic sensation of being claimed.

Two years from today this has been going on. Every time one of them was done with their missions, they'd go over to each other's rooms and do this. They don't know how it started or what came into their minds to do it, but, after a while, it just became a daily thing; as if it was part of their missions.

"A-Axel~" Demyx moaned, getting annoyed of the throbbing caused by his neglected manhood.

Axel looked up at him. "You want more?" He asked and the mullhawked boy nodded rapidly. Axel smirked at his desperation. "Well.. You have to be patient now don't you." He said. Demyx whimpered and ground against the fire wielder, at least wanting to feel some type of sensation.

The fire wielder just chuckled and lay the sitar player on his bed. He then slowly took the latter's shirt off and slowly ran his hands over his chest, abs, and stomach. Demyx was practically on the verge of tears at this point. He didn't know why, or what the latter was doing but it was making him go insane. He threw his head back and panted, as Axel's touches got hotter and hotter on his skin. He ran his own hand all around his leg, then rubbed his palm against the bulge in his pants.

Axel watched his movements, debating whether or not he should stop him. But, the sight of Demyx playing with himself like this was just way too hot to decline.

Demyx moaned and tugged down his pants, along with his boxers. He looked at Axel with lust filled eyes, knowing exactly what he wanted him to do. He started teasing himself by grazing his fingers over his manhood. He moaned in sheer delight as he tightly grasped himself. "Wh-why...why are you making me do this?" He whimpered to the latter. Axel just smirked and whispered in his ear seductively, "Because I wanna know what you do when you think about me."

That one comment sent Demyx over the edge. The distressed younger moaned and started stroking himself, at a slow pace motion, and the other hand began to circle around his entrence. He panted and arched his back. "Axeelll~." He moaned as he stuck two of his fingers inside of himself. Axel smirked, satisfied of what the younger one was showing. He could feel himself getting even more aroused as the water wielder began to thrust against his fingers, whimpering as he did so. "A-Axel! P-please! I need you inside of me!" He yelled.

Axel growled possessively at the words and quickly took his clothes of. He hovered over the water wielder, whom took out his fingers and placed it on Axel's shoulder, still stroking himself with the other. The fire wielder then slowly thrust deep inside of the sitar player, who whimpered at the feeling. Axel kissed his forehead and began thrusting at a slow, easy rhythm..

Two years of this daily routine and not once did Demyx ever stretch out from it. It was like Axel was taking him for the first time every single night. He didn't complain; although, he sort of wished that the water wielder would stretch out just a _little _bit, so it didn't seem like it was all just a dream.

After a few more thrusts, Demyx got even more used to it, and wrapped his legs around the latter's waist and gripped onto the bedsheets. It was hot. Very hot. But he didn't care. The feeling of the older green eyed man inside of him, taking him, claiming him as his own, was sensational.

"O-ohh~" Demyx moaned as he felt his prostate be hit. "Ohh...o-oh g-gods~!" He thrust against Axel as fast as he could, Axel moving in the same pace. It felt so good, so ecstatic to the sitar player, that he had started to stream out tears of joy.

"Axel...I-I'm gonna...c-cu-"

"Hold it in for just a little bit longer, Dem." Axel said and quickened up his thrusts.

Demyx whimpered. His stomach was way too tight to hold it in any longer. His fists were clenched in the bedsheets and the tears of joy started to turn into tears of pain. He couldn't take it any more. "AXEL! PLEASE! CUM! CUM FOR ME!" He screamed out. The redhead groaned and thrust in one last time before releasing his hot seed deep inside Demyx, whom at the same time, came all over his hand.

They both panted hard, trying to find air. Axel carefully pulled out of the younger who nuzzled his chest. Then, he gained enough courage to ask the redhead something he's never asked him before.

"C-can I sleep here tonight?"

The redhead smiled and nodded.

Demyx smiled back and sighed happily. "We do have hearts."

"How do you know?" Axel asked looking down at the aqua teal eyed boy.

"Because...feelings come from hearts...and I have a big feeling toward you...and that's love...I love you, Axel." Demyx answered, scared of what the redhead's reply would be.

"...Well...if that's the case...I love you too" Axel said, smiling petting the youngers hair.

Demyx smiled and hugged Axel close, and they both fell into a deep sleep.

**Yayyy so cute! X3 R&R! =3 **


End file.
